Cabin's First Fanfiction
by Cabin16 - Nemesis
Summary: Once upon a time I, Cabin, was clearing out my desk when I came across my first story that I've ever written. I had written it out back in 2008 but after a tragic computer virus, I lost everything but a hard copy. Now, with my four year anniversary on Fanfiction, I finally post what I had from my hard copy. Enjoy.


**Author's Note: So, since to today marks the fourth year that I've been on Fanfiction, I decided to post this. Exactly as it was when I last worked on it, which was like over 6 years ago. I'll admit right now, this is an embarrassment. The way I wrote way back then is_ so_ much more different as to how I write right now. I wouldn't blame you if you stop reading this halfway through. Remember, I wrote this back in '08 (I think). Hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and of the characters, sadly. **

**WARNING: Again, I wrote this back in 2008. So, don't judge... Oh, who am I kidding. I don't care. Judge me all you want just leave me a review.**

**Publish Date: July 2, 2013**

Avatar

The Last Airbender

Book 4: Air

By: Cabin16 – Nemesis

Intro.

**Katara:** Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations live together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all the elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed, and my brother and I found Aang, an Airbender. When Sozin's Comet arrived Aang fought the firelord and defeated him. After the firelord was defeated, Zuko took the throne. Now Aang and Zuko can save the world.

**Previously on Avatar**

(Shows scenes from "The Runaway". The scene starts with Toph and Katara in a wooden cage.)

**Toph:** I got mad when you said that because; well, because maybe it's true. I try not to think about it, but when I left, I probably really hurt them (Cut to the end of the episode.)  
><strong>Toph:<strong> Katara, I need your help.  
><strong>Katara:<strong> What is it, Toph?  
><strong>Toph:<strong> I need you to write some things for me. I want to send a letter to my parents.  
><strong>Katara:<strong> I'll be happy to help.  
><strong>Sokka:<strong> Hey, where's Hawky go?

(Cut to "Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang". Sozin's Comet comes out. A scene when Aang and the firelord are fighting. After Aang took the firelord's bending away.)

**Suki:** So, did you... you know finish the job.  
><strong>Firelord:<strong> I'm still alive.  
><strong>Aang:<strong> I found a way to defeat him without taking his life.  
>(Firelord's palace)<br>**Zuko:** Today this war is finally over. With the help of the Avatar we can rebuild the world together. And start an era o peace and kindness.

**Book 4: Air  
><strong>**Chapter 1: The New Firelord**

**ACT I  
><strong>(In the Earth kingdom you see the Fire Nation's soldiers on land, in the water you see Fire Nation's ship's headed in the direction of the fire nation. Ay the Firelord's palace)

**Katara:** Finally, the war is over. So, Zuko what are you going to do now that your firelord?  
><strong>Zuko:<strong> Well, first I'm going to bring back all the soldiers and ship from the Earth Kingdom. And, then I'm going free any earthbenders or waterbenders that are prisoners. But other than that, were you guys going to stay? (Katara looking that her dad, Sokka, Aang, and Toph sadly.)  
><strong>Hakoda:<strong> You guys can stay here if you want.  
><strong>Sokka:<strong> No, I stay with you, but I also want to help Aang and Zuko.  
><strong>Hakoda:<strong> Sokka just you can stay, but this you two are always welcome to come by from time to time. Ok?  
><strong>Sokka<strong> (sadly)**:** Ok, dad. We'll visit soon. Bye, dad. (Both Sokka and Katara hug their dad.)  
><strong>Katara:<strong> Bye, dad. So, Toph what are you going to do?  
><strong>Toph:<strong> I'm going to stay with you guys. I like having an adventure, and besides your fun to be with.

**Katara:** Aang, how 'bout you?  
><strong>Aang:<strong> I'm going to help rebuild the burned parts of the Earth Kingdom. You guys want to come with me?  
><strong>All:<strong> Yeah, sure. Why not?  
><strong>Aang:<strong> Zuko, are you coming?  
><strong>Zuko:<strong> Yeah, of course. And that we could visit my uncle.  
><strong>Aang:<strong> that's a great idea, Zuko. Ok, guys lets go then.

(They all get in on Appa and fly towards the Earth Kingdom. On the way they spot a group of refuges walking toward a small Earth Kingdom village)

**Aang:** Hey, guys look at this (Pointing at the little group).  
><strong>Katara:<strong> I wonder where their going?  
><strong>Aang <strong>(happily)**:** Let's go help them. (And shakes the reins telling Appa to land.)  
><strong>Sokka:<strong> No, let's just keep on flying. (Sighs when they land.) No one EVER listens to me.  
><strong>Suki:<strong> I listen to you (turns her head away from Sokka so he doesn't hear and whispers.) sometimes.  
><strong>Sokka<strong> (yelling and pointing at her)**:** I HEAR THAT!

(Aang talks to someone in the little group)

**Aang: **Can we help you?  
><strong>Group Leader <strong>(not looking at them.)**: **Oh, no thanks. We're o. (starts to walk again. As she is walking away, Zuko gets off of Appa and goes with Aang and Katara.)  
><strong>Sokka: <strong>Well, they don't need any help so let go. (trying to get on Appa again.)  
><strong>Katara: <strong>Sokka. (turns to Aang and whispers) Aang, what are you doing?  
><strong>Aang <strong>(Confused)**: **I don't know? Helping?  
><strong>Group Leader <strong>(looking only at Aang)**: **Aren't you the Avatar?  
><strong>Aang: <strong>Yes, I am (Group Leader looks at Zuko and remembers that is her grown child.)  
><strong>Group Leader: <strong>Zuko, is that ...you?  
><strong>Zuko: <strong>Uh... yeah?  
><strong>Group Leader <strong>(while hugging Zuko. Zuko is a little scared)**: **It's been so long. (let's go to see him again) Look how much you've grown. (hugs him again.)  
><strong>Zuko <strong>(Confused)**: **Uh...do I know you?  
><strong>Group Leader<strong> (let go of him)**: **It's me. You're mom.**  
><strong>**Zuko:** Mom? I've missed you.**  
>Aang:<strong> So...this is your mom, Zuko.**  
>Zuko <strong>(to Aang)**: **Yes. (turns to his mom) We were just going to look for you, mom.**  
>Aang:<strong> I guess that's out of the way.**  
>Ursa:<strong> I am so proud of you Zuko. Zuko?**  
>Zuko:<strong> Yes.**  
>Ursa:<strong> Where's your sister

(The gang is now looking scared for who is going to answer her.)**  
><strong>

**Zuko:** Um...we don't know.**  
>Ursa<strong> (angrily)**: **Zuko? Where is she?**  
>Zuko:<strong> Alright I'll tell you, she at the Wacky Shack.**  
>Ursa <strong>(Confused)**: **WHAT! Why? What happen?**  
>Zuko:<strong> Didn't you hear? Dad made her firelord and she just lost it.**  
>Ursa:<strong> What do you mean?**  
>Katara:<strong> She went crazy.**  
>Aang:<strong> So... Zuko, are we going to Ba Sing Se now?**  
>Zuko:<strong> Oh, yeah. Mom do you want to come.**  
>Ursa:<strong> Sure. (to her group of people) Come on guys.  
>(they arrive at Ba Sing Se and they go to Iroh's tea shop.)<strong><br>Ursa:** The Jasmine Dragon? We came all this way for a tea shop?

(everyone clearly not listening to her. Zuko walk in the tea shop and talks to someone in side the shop. Inside the shop.)

**Zuko:** Hi Uncle. look who we found.**  
>Iroh: <strong>Oh. Hi Ursa, how have you been doing?  
><strong>Ursa:<strong> Fine. Oh I have some news that will make everyone happy (turns to look at Aang) especially you Avatar.**  
>Everyone:<strong> Oh, really. What is it?**  
>Ursa:<strong> These people are Air Nomads.**  
>Aang <strong>(surprised)**: **WHAT! I thought I was last Air Nomad. How did you guys survived? Which temples do you guys come from? (at the end he is exhausted from asking all the questions. He breathes rapidly)  
><strong>Katara<strong> (puts her hand on Aang's shoulder.)**: **Aang come down.  
><strong>Sokka:<strong> So... you guys are Airbenders too, right?**  
>One of the Nomads<strong> (disappointed)**: **No. But (lighting up the room.) we know someone who can.**  
>Sokka:<strong> Yes, we know, Aang.**  
>One of the Nomads:<strong> No besides him.**  
>Aang:<strong> So there are more of you?**  
>One of the Nomads:<strong> Yeah, he told us to leave him behind.**  
>Aang<strong> (excited)**: **Where is he? Where can I find him?  
><strong>One of the Nomads:<strong> We don't know exactly where he is.**  
>Sokka:<strong> When was the last time you saw him?**  
>Another Nomad: <strong>I don't know about two months at the village called "Goling"?  
><strong>Sokka:<strong> Then he's long gone. There's no was we'll find him.**  
>Aang <strong>(still excited)**: **Yeah Sokka, but don't forget I have a flying bison.  
><strong>Sokka:<strong> True. But we don't know where he is.**  
>Aang:<strong> Well, we'll just ask around if they saw him**  
>Katara:<strong> Yeah, aang, but there's one problem.**  
>Aang:<strong> What?**  
>Katara:<strong> We don't how he looks like.**  
>Sokka:<strong> Katara's right, aang. (To one of the nomad.)Can you tell us how he looks like?**  
>Nomad 1: <strong>Yeah. He was wearing the same kind of clothes as we do.  
><strong>Sokka:<strong> Exactly?**  
>Nomad 1:<strong> Yes. He's a man that looks like the age of 80 years.**  
><strong>**Zuko** (confused)**: **80?  
><strong>Nomad 1:<strong> Yeah. Ho looks like he's in his 80's, but over a hundred years.**  
><strong>**Aang:** So...is he like my age, hundred-twelve?**  
>Nomad 1:<strong> Yeah. He's exactly around that age.**  
>Aang:<strong> do you know which temple does he come rom?**  
>Nomad 1:<strong> Yeah. the southern one.**  
>Aang:<strong> WHAT! THE SAME I COME FROM!  
><strong> 1 <strong>(scared)**: **Yes?  
><strong>Sokka:<strong> All right, then its settle. We'll leave tomorrow morning.  
><strong>Toph: <strong>So...we're going back home. (Sarcastic) Great.

(turns black, and then cu to a view of Ba Sing Se. In the horizon the sun is coming out. It appears to be morning. Cut to Iroh tea shop. Aang is fixing Appa's rein. everyone is packing an getting ready to leave.)  
><strong>Katara: <strong>Toph, are excited to see your parents?  
><strong>Toph:<strong> Yeah, but I got a bad feeling that they won't be happy to see you guys.  
><strong>Aang:<strong> Why?  
><strong>Toph:<strong> Remember when you and Sokka found me going to Ba Sing Se?  
><strong>Aang:<strong> Yeah?  
><strong>Toph:<strong> Well, when I went to see my "mom" Xin Fu and Yu had captured me. they kept talking about my dad. I'm guessing that he paid them to take me back home.  
><strong>Katara:<strong> Well, we'll be careful then.

(They finally leave and say good-bye to Iroh, Ursa an the five nomads. They arrive at Goling they start to walk around and asking about the Air Nomad. They get near to Toph's home.)

**Aang: **Toph, here's your home.  
><strong>Toph: <strong>I know.

(They enter through the front gate. It's not guarded. They made it inside the house unnoticed, at least what they know. They go hallway after hallway with each turn going unnoticed by the guards. They finally reach the living room where Toph's parents are. Toph enters the room first. Toph's parent are excited to see her again. So, they run to hug her.)

**Poppy **(Toph's mom)**: **Toph! we've missed you. why did you come back.  
><strong>Toph:<strong> Well, we're looking for someone.**  
>Lao <strong>(Toph's dad)**: **We're? So, you came with someone? Who's with? Xin Fu and Yu?**  
>Toph:<strong> Um... (the rest of the gang enters) No (Toph's dad gives the gang an evil look.)**  
>Lao <strong>(angrily)**:** Guard! (The kids are scared.)**  
>Guard 1:<strong> Yes, sir.**  
>Lao <strong>(Calmly)**:** Show the avatar and his friends to the guest room. (The gang are shocked to hear this. Aang is the first to recover.)**  
>Aang <strong>(bowing)**: **Thank you.(Turns black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all I got on paper. I had written more after I printed a hard copy (which was what you just read) when the computer I had at the same got a virus and I lost everything.<strong>

**I know that there are errors here like writing 'their' instead of 'they're' and 'your' instead of 'you're'. And I know I misspelling Goaling, but honestly I cried from laughter when I reread this. It was so stupid (at least some parts) that they were funny. I mean I even yelled at the paper when I found a dumb error.**

**Anyways, let me know what you guys and gals thought about this. You know, plot wise. Granted I don't know where I was originally going with this but I'd still love to hear what you guys thought of 6-years-ago Cabin's writing. Other than that, this is all for today.**

**Cabin, out.**

**PS: A Hollow Quest will be out tomorrow. :)**


End file.
